London and Reid: The Drabbles
by From.Chaos.Came.Beauty
Summary: Reid and London are in love. There's no denying that. Just a couple drabbles. If this is good and I get requests, I might do a story about it and this could be like "Behind The Scenes" thing. So please R&R. :


**Just came to me while I was doing my project. He he. Please R&R. :) Thanks lovelies. **

"_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." _

_-Morrie Schwartz _

She grazed her fingertips along the spines of the books, reading the titles to herself. At times, she would grab a book and pull it off the shelf, then randomly open it to a page and read a small paragraph. If she was interested, she would've kept reading but so far none of the books really caught her attention.

There were mostly technical books, nothing London wanted to read at the moment. She put the book she was currently holding back in its place on the shelf and kept scanning over the next row of books, finding nothing of interest there.

She was about to start looking through the lower shelf when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, making her jump.

As she turned her head to the side, she felt lips on her neck for a quick second and then a cheek rested itself on her shoulder. Her smile grew when she those familiar eyes.

Spencer Reid was watching her with a small smile on his face. He looked sleepy and London couldn't blame him. The team had been doing a lot of paper work, not having a case for a while.

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered quietly and gave her lips a quick peck.

She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she smiled wider, if that were even possible, and responded with a quiet, "Hey there genious. How was work?"

He shrugged and loosened the grip around her waist.

"Same old, same old. Paper work, profiling, catching serial killers. You know."

She frowned a little and turned around his arms so she could face him.

"You look tired Spence. Maybe you should-"

London was cut off when Reid pressed his lips down against hers and kissed her gently, cupping her face in his hands. Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly and she stood on her tip toes.

He pulled away after a couple of seconds and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I love you."

London smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"I love you too."

He smiled down at her before kissing her lips again, a bit rougher this time. His arms, already snaked around her waist, tightened a bit before he slid his hands down into her back pockets.

London smiled into the kiss. She loved this side of Reid.

She fell in love with the awkward and shy Reid she met at Starbucks. His ramblings were always interesting to her. She would learn something new every time and for some reason, they made her melt. His hair was amazing to her. She had only dated one other guy with long hair, but his was oily and always tangled. Reid's hair was soft and smooth. She would always play with it and run her hands through it.

But after a while, she noticed Reid wasn't as awkward around her anymore. He didn't stutter all that much anymore and he took control whenever they kissed or... did _something_ else. He still rambled, but only because she was one of the only people who would listen. London also discovered a hidden flirty side to Reid and she absolutely loved it. Apparently Reid did too, since he always made her blush or hide her face in his chest.

Eventually though, the moment had to end. To London and Reid it felt like they had been kissing for hours but it was really only two minutes.

He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes, smiling gently.

"You're amazing," he whispered quietly and kissed her nose.

She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks before she looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled shyly.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Dr. Reid." She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his for a small second before pulling away, leaving Reid craving for more.

His hands slid out of her pockets and rested on her waist as he lifted her up. London giggled quietly before wrapping her legs around his waist.

She was a petite girl so Reid had no problem lifting her up and holding her like this.

He leaned in slowly, his head tilted to the side a little. She closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way, kissing him passionately and Reid kissing back equally.

He started walking forward, moving slowly so he wouldn't drop London, and pressed her up against the wall gently. She loved having his body pressed up against hers and once again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Once of his hands slid down her thigh and under her skirt.

His fingertips brushed against her skin as they traveled up and down her leg, giving her goosebumps and making her shiver.

Reid grazed his tongue over her lower lip, asking her for entrance. She decided to tease him and didn't let him in. The second time he did it, he didn't stop until his tongue was successfully in her mouth.

He glided it along her teeth, sliding it in between them and pushing up against her own tongue.

She let a quiet moan escape her and started to wrestle her tongue with Reid's, pushing his back into his own mouth and exploring the inside of his mouth.

Reid took back control in a matter of seconds, doing the exact same thing to her. But he refused to let her win.

London had tried to take control but this only ended with Reid's hand moving farther up her skirt and making her lose her train of thought.

He was just about to move his lips to her neck when they heard a familiar voice.

"Well would you look at that! Pretty boy got game!"

London and Reid pulled apart quickly and looked back at SSA Agent Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, blushing furiously as they smirked at them, knowing they had gotten caught.


End file.
